Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tool that can be run past restrictions and inside of another downhole tool that includes a shiftable sleeve.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a sleeve shifting tool can have collets (or lugs) that are forced out of the tool and are very rigid and non-flexible. The rigidity and inflexibility of the collets damages the collets and makes them unusable. Accordingly, there is a need for a sleeve shifting tool designed such that the collets (or lugs) are able to withstand the wear and tear encountered by the collets during use of the sleeve shifting tool.